


Smirk/Shine

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Flashfic Series, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Werewolves, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Bill attend an Order meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirk/Shine

**Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Blush" and 100quills prompt "Dangerous"**

I look across the long table and manage to catch his eye for a moment. His face appears blank to everyone else, but I can see so much expression in his eyes. They are brown with flecks of gold, and there is something dangerous and wild about them. I know that my own eyes must look dangerous and golden-tinted too, but I don't imagine that they convey the same sense of caged power that his do. I can see a smirk in his eyes, a smirk I know well, and I feel a blush rising on my neck. He knows what that smirk does to me. And then Sirius asks him something, and he looks away, breaking his hold over me. Until tonight.

( o )

 **Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Shine" and 100quills prompt "Madness"**

I feel his eyes on me from across the room. Regardless of the Order members all around us, I take the chance and meet his eyes. The light blue of them is overshadowed by a golden shine, one that promises wildness and passion. I love that shine. Others look at it and see madness, but I see acceptance. He doesn't fight to hide the wolf within him, but accepts it, making them both stronger. He is wild and passionate, and also sweet and kind. He has not let the bite defeat him, and that strength shines out through his eyes. That shine brings me to my knees every time. Hm? What did you say, Sirius? Better pay attention to the meeting again, before someone notices how mad that shine drives me.


End file.
